


A Time for Family

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the holiday getting close, you find out why Gabriel doesn’t enjoy Christmas.





	A Time for Family

“Really?”  You sighed in exasperation, really not wanting to deal with the statement you just heard.  “What do you mean you don’t like Christmas?”

 

“Just don’t.”  Gabriel spoke around his cherry flavored lollipop, avoiding your piercing gaze.  He was shifty, avoidant, yes, something was up.

 

“How?!”  You threw your arms up in frustration.  “Candy.  Food.  Presents.  How?!”  Sure, it was silly to get all bent out of shape over it, but considering you spent all day putting up decorations to have your boyfriend snap them all away, you felt you were justified. 

 

“Don’t.”  Gabriel gave you a warning glare when you opened your mouth to try to get the reason out of him for his hatred of the holiday.  Your mouth snapped shut, but it didn’t stop you.

 

“Tell me why.” 

 

“No.”

 

“Please?” 

 

_Snap._

 

You shook your head at the empty seat before you.  Of course he bailed…you sighed and dug out your phone, finding just the right contract to help you in this situation. 

 

“Hey, it’s me.  Do you think we could meet up and talk?”

 

000

 

With the help of Castiel, Sam, and Dean, you got your halls decked, the meal prepared, and you were dressed to impress. 

 

A little red number, your hair pulled back, the Santa hat on your head, and you were ready.  Perhaps if you showed him it could be fun to celebrate, he wouldn’t hate the holiday anymore.

 

“Gabriel?”  You called out to him. You had barely seen him all week.  When he returned the next day after that little disagreement to see you putting up a Christmas tree, again…he threw a fit and hadn’t come back.

 

“Gabriel?”  A knot formed in your stomach.  He always came when you called.  Your hands twisted in themselves, worry clear as you shifted from foot to foot.

 

“Gabe?”

 

With a sigh, you glanced over our shoulder to Dean, your silent support in this ordeal.  When you called Cas for help a week ago, and told him about how upset Gabriel was, he told you it would blow over.

 

Then after the second argument, the boys got involved.  They were like family to you, and you to them, so when Dean heard you were upset, they hauled ass to your place. 

 

“He’s not coming, is he?”  You asked Dean sadly.  He shifted his eyes to the ground, letting you try one last time.  “Gabe…p-please?”  The swell of emotion overtook you, the realization that you wouldn’t be with Gabriel for your first Christmas as a couple.  Your voice cracked as you spoke.

 

But still nothing happened.

 

“Let’s go eat.”  Dean offered, his stomach rumbling on cue.

 

“…okay…”  You sighed sadly and walked into the dining room.  Your foot crossed the threshold and Sam and Cas’ sad faces drifted away with a sudden flash, revealing instead a whiteness of snow. 

 

You twisted around to find yourself in some kind of expensive cabin.  The walls were made of beautiful dark stone, the furniture dark wood with plush cushions.  A fire place crackled with generous warmth. 

 

And right before that fire, on the floor, was a large flannel blanket with wine and desserts spread all over.

 

“What the—”

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

You followed the voice around to find Gabriel standing by the couch, a little bow in his hand.

 

You didn’t know what to say.  Hell, you didn’t know how to feel.  Part of you was amazed at this romantic getaway he had planned, but the last week of worry and prep were now going to go to waste. 

 

“Not to waste,” Gabriel slowly walked up to you, his elf slippers jingling with every step, as did his ugly Christmas seater.

 

“Cas told me what you had planned.  The boys know you’re here, they will wait for dinner and all that.  Until we talk…”

 

He gave you a timid smile, one you didn’t return.  “I know I was a dick about Christmas.  But…it’s always a time for family.  And mine…”

 

Your heart ached at the realization that he hadn’t probably ever spent a happy Christmas with his family, not whole at least.  Lucifer was in the cage, then Chuck went MIA, then Michael got locked up.

 

“Gabe…” 

 

“Hush.”  He put a finger on your lips, letting it drift over to your cheek.  “I can’t make up for being an ass…but at least I can make this Christmas the best one.”

 

He held out the little bow, a small indication that all of this around you was your gift.  You paused as he held it, trying to find the words.

 

“Sugar cane?”  Gabriel whispered as he stepped up closer to you.  “Please tell me I haven’t messed this up.”

 

You looked up to him, his honey eyes begging for a sig, anything. 

 

“Christmas is for family.”  You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck.  “So let’s spend it together.”

 

Gabriel wasted no time, pulling you into a breath stopping hug, kissing your face all over.  You giggled as he did so, happy to be back in your arms.

 

“What do you say?  Dinner with the boys, then the weekend to ourselves?”  Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows to get his point across.

 

You smiled and shook your head, “sounds perfect.” 


End file.
